


Bathing In You

by beverlycrusher



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverlycrusher/pseuds/beverlycrusher
Summary: Stigma AU in which Feezal flirts with Hoshi instead of Trip.





	Bathing In You

When Hoshi meets Phlox's wife in the mess hall, her mind suddenly fills with thoughts of the other woman's attractiveness. She tries to shake them, steering the conversation into how Phlox has been teaching her Denobulan. Feezal compliments her, telling her she hardly has an accent. Hoshi blushes. Although she's enthralled by their conversation, she doesn't jump when she feels Feezal's bare foot brush against her thigh. She stays completely still, unsure how to proceed. 

Throughout her visit, Feezal continues to make what Hoshi can only describe as passes at her. Hoshi can't say she isn't enjoying herself, but the discomfort in the pit of her stomach grows. Her friendship with Phlox is far too important. She feels a strong duty to inform him that his wife has been making advances at her since her arrival on Enterprise. 

When she tells Phlox, he chuckles. She tilts her head in confusion, and he explains to her that his species' polyamory extends outside of marriage. As she leaves sickbay, she finds herself pondering what to do next. She's close enough to Phlox that she knows his permission is genuine. She's undeniably attracted to Feezal, and the thought of her hands running across her skin sends shivers down her spine. She decides to shrug it off for now and continues her duty shift. 

That evening she meets Feezal in the mess hall again. She almost doesn't look up when she hears the soft 'Is this seat taken?' from behind her. 

They talk well into the night, sometimes in Denobulan, sometimes in English. By the time they become aware of their surroundings again, the mess hall is empty. 

Hoshi offers to walk Feezal back to her guest quarters. It's a quiet walk, but Feezal laces their fingers together and Hoshi doesn't fight her. When they arrive, Feezal invites her in, and she accepts. Feezal doesn't waste time, and she has her lips locked with Hoshi's as soon as the door hisses shut. When they separate, Feezal offers to give her something called a "rose petal bath". Hoshi is hesitant, but after a moment's consideration she decides to be spontaneous. After all, she's made it this far. 

Feezal unzips Hoshi's uniform and strips her of it completely. She steps back, taking in the view of Hoshi in her Starfleet issue underwear and tank top. She reaches out and slips her hands under the blue fabric, caressing her skin before tugging the tank top over her head. Hoshi's mind is fuzzy as Feezal continues, as though she's in some kind of blissful haze. When she comes back to Feezal, she's already in the tub and it's being filled with warm water. Hoshi all too happily sinks in.

Denobulan rose petals smell different. Hoshi takes in a deep breath as Feezal pours the floral water over her naked body. The scent is much sweeter than that of Earth's roses. When Feezal's hands brush against her damp skin, she shivers, much as she had when she'd imagined it. The sensation is so incredible in reality, Hoshi has to hold back a moan. Feezal catches her, and applies more pressure with her hands, almost kneading the flesh beneath them. Hoshi's breath hitches and this time she isn't in control. 

Hoshi's eyes- eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed- open when Feezal's hands disappear. She looks up just in time to see Feezal removing her clothing. She marvels at how perfect her breasts are. A few moments later Feezal slips into the tub behind her and those breasts are pressed against her back. Hoshi exhales at the sensation and leans into her contentedly. Feezal's hands are working her again, cupping her breasts. She traces a finger over an erect nipple, and Hoshi's hand flies up to meet hers. It's almost too much for her, but she's not ready yet. 

Feezal understands. She keeps Hoshi's breast firmly in one hand and moves the other down across Hoshi's stomach, trailing her fingers across the expanse of her abdomen. When she moves her hand lower, Hoshi bites her lip and digs her nails into Feezal's calf that's wrapped around her. If Feezal minds whatsoever, she doesn't let it show. When her fingers brush against Hoshi's clit, she cries out. Bending her head back into Feezal's shoulder, her entire body tenses. Feezal moves her index finger in slow circles at first, increasing and decreasing her speed in accordance with Hoshi's whimpers. 

When Hoshi approaches the edge, Feezal makes her final move. She slips two fingers inside her, replacing her index with her thumb on her clit. Hoshi nearly screams in pleasure as Feezal shifts, and within seconds she's tumbling over the edge. Feezal whispers Denobulan expletives in her ear as she finishes.  

The aftermath smells of roses, sweat, and bliss. Feezal trails kisses along Hoshi's neck as she brings her breathing back to normal. Her entire body tingles, and once she's caught her breath, she re-positions herself so she's on top of Feezal. She kisses her hard on the lips, running her hands roughly through her wet hair. When she breaks away, Feezal looks pleasantly surprised.

She hardly leaves her time to think about it further as she moves down to return the favor. 


End file.
